ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Teza
Teza is the ultimate Dragon Ball villain that was created through the technology of the Spawn Machine. He is the formation of all matter and beings in the entire multiverse. He is capable of every ability ever seen and every ability never seen. For example, Teza can take the form of Goku's body, but have the astounding power of SSJ4 Gogeta or hold the power of an average human being, but in the form of Majin Buu's body. Other abilities include manipulation, time traveling, etc. With this fact, Teza is pretty much an unstoppable being due to his overpowered abilities. Appearance Teza's original body is very humanoid with a dark purple skin tone, has four large, grey spikes protruding from the back of his hands all the way up to his shoulders, has a golden orb replacing his belly-button area, and emits a purple flame-like aura. History Dr. Gero, the creator of the infamous Spawn Machine, designed Teza's entire body and abilities through the Spawn Machine's technology. Gero had it all planned out. This time he would break free from Hell with the help of his new companion. When Teza first emerged all the villains witnessing were not pleased with Gero's new creature and even remarked him as useless, but their thoughts were soon turned over when Teza suddenly formed a large energy sphere with a greater energy level anyone has ever felt and smashes through the barriers that kept the dead from entering the living realm. Gero was very pleased and was ready to get out of the boring realm and seek revenge on Goku as well as the other villains. But, as soon as they were ready to depart, Teza reveals another one of his abilities...time travel. Teza, with his manipulation abilities, was able to keep all of the villains and himself in their own mini-dimension for a few seconds to go back in time where Teza first emerged and when the barriers still existed. Now Gero changed his mood and was perplexed as to why Teza defied his master. It was then discovered that during the composition process, Gero forgot the one main thing that would allow the success in his plans. He did not elaborate that Teza should remain loyal to him. Gero was extremely angered by that mistake and sought to kill Teza, but through Teza's mind reading abilities, he knew of Gero's plans and killed the doctor himself along with the other villains. With all the obstacles out of his way, Teza went to doing his own objectives. Teza, through the knowledge he got through the Spawn Machine, knew about the Dragon Ball Multiverse Tournament and decided to join in by going through a different dimension. In Dragon Ball Multiverse, Vegetto of Universe 16 was scheduled to fight Broly of Universe 20, but with Teza's infinite amount of abilities, he scheduled himself to fight Vegetto. Multiverse Tournament (Dialogue) Note: The numbers next to people's names represent what universe they came from. I only put the numbers if there is more than one type of that person. Vargas: Next up we have Vegetto from Universe 16 against the Unknown Fighter of Universe...X? Vegetto: This should be interesting,. Vegetto: What race are you from? Teza: All of them. You should be cautious when fighting me Saiyan. Vegetto: I can't sense his ki. I guess I should be cautious. Well, here goes nothing. HAA! Buu (4): Strange...I do not recognize him at all. Bra: Is he an android? Piccolo (16): He looks like one, but we have never seen him in any of Gero's blueprints. Teza: You're going to have to do a lot better than that. Vegetto: Can't believe I was caught off-guard like that. HAA! Teza: Come on now Goku. I thought you were an amazing fighter. Vegetto: How do you know me? Teza: Because I am you. Everyone: Vegeta (16): Who the hell is this guy? Teza: Prepare for your final defeat. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! So how do you like my power? Hehe. Vegeta (16): W-What?! Another Super Saiyan 3?! Android 16: His power has skyrocketed! Amazing! Buu (4): Such amazing power. Vegetto: Y-you tell me right now how you are doing this!! Teza: You see Vegetto. I am capable of anything. CHANGE NOW!!! Vegetto: AHH. What? I'm Ginyu?! Teza: No. You are now a dog. Muhaahahaha. Bra: This is unfair! Hey! Call the fight off! He's cheating! Teza: Silence girl. Vegetto: Woof woof woof woof! Teza: Sorry, I don't speak dog. Muhahaha. Good gosh I must really thank Gero for making the astonishing person that I am! Yes, I can see it now. Everything that I always wanted becoming a reality. Time for some rearrangement. Teza's new reality Without any logic whatsoever, Teza, apparently, completely destroys each universe and then preceded to creating only one known as Universe X which has the same exact universal structure as the original Universe that the Dragon Ball story takes place in. However, in this Universe, Teza has full control and plays a role as a god, but on a much higher scale. He is able to instantly create new beings and even tamper with their abilities, weaknesses, and etc. In Universe X, Teza creates the entire Z-Fighters team, but also ridding their minds of the presence of Teza by programming them to not be able to see him unless he forcibly wants the opposite. And to make this character even more illogical, Teza knows about Akira Toriyama and his fascination with creating the whole Dragon Ball storyline. Teza decides to follow in his footsteps by making his own Universe a story. Teza creates minions known as Juniors which have a very odd ki. Teza designs them in a way that their ki goes in a roller-coaster type fashion where it constantly drops very low then skyrockets very high when in combat. So when they engage in fight with the Z-Fighters, it would get very confusing for them, deciding if they should remain on offensive or defensive. Teza also adds a spice to the story when he decides that one of the Juniors should be able to any change form. And that's where his plan fell into place. The Juniors were sent out to attack the Z-Fighters. All were in shock and confusion as the Juniors were approaching the Lookout, where all the Z-Fighters were currently located. Dialogue Krillin: AHH WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?! Vegeta: I wasn't expecting to be in any combat besides against Kakarot! Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Pages created by Piccolohan19